Haunted Days: Ectoplasm
by awsomerebel55
Summary: A series of One shots that show the rise of the evil Phantoms. Inspired by Dark nights Metal and Deadpoolzilla's video. Any and all figures shown are of my own creation. Enjoy the rise of these monsters.
1. Ghost Machine

**Ghost Machine**

 _Let me tell you a story, you may have heard of it. There are days in which you've got to do something even if you don't want to. "The tight thing to do" and all that jazz. Heroes win and Villains lose, all goes according to plan. BUT! What if someone somewhere said "Screw it"? This is one of the stories. IT'S SHOWTIME!  
_

* * *

A large city that was once known as Amity Park is now in ruins. The city was once known as a great spot for all sorts of supernatural activities. It stood amongst several other cities where such occurrences were normal. Cities such as Trevorton, Norresville, Bellwood, New York city, Paris and many more were usually protected against all form of attacks given their young protectors. But in this case it was different. The buildings had been broken down and now lie as little more than rubble. The sky is now neon green with no clouds covering the grounds of the once great city.

The cries of people flooded the streets. Many now wore rags or messed up versions of normal clothes. They ran away from something that flew through the sky casting a shadow on the earth. Some amongst the fleeing crowd stood back, armed with makeshift armor and laser guns. They fired at the sky hoping to destroy the flying enemy. One by one the lasers flew up to the air right to the target. However the attacks were blocked by a mechanical shield with an ectospasmic energy. The shield dematerialized to reveal the figure that the armed forces were attacking.

On top of their heads floated a spectral image. A cybernetic body covered in metal with green circuits being shown in its arms, legs, and chest. The armor looked advanced with an emblem on the middle of the chest plate. The emblem looked like a spectral D with a P inside it. The face of the mysterious attacker looked human but the skin had become metallic grey, the eyes were red, lifeless like that of a machine, and the hair had disappeared and now it displayed a green cybernetic brain.

 **The Day had began like any other day. I'd wake up. Fight Ghosts. Go to School. Fight Ghosts. Eat. Fight Ghosts. Do Homework. Fight** **Ghosts. Go Home. Fight Ghosts. Everyday the same thing would happen. I'd do the same things, having to do something or another for the good of others and never my own, like some sort of puppet.**

The machine that was floating looked down upon the humans that dared attack him. With those cold dead red eyes, he stared at the humans, the race that he had once belonged to. He lifted his arm, and opened his palm to reveal a green circle that began to glow. In the blink of an eye from that very hand came out a powerful ectoplasm energy blast. The energy blast struck down the armed humans that attacked him in the first place. They were dead before the machine touched the ground.

 **Yes, a puppet, and my strings were my human morals and emotions. I often wondered what would I be capable of without these strings attached to me. Pulling me and making me dance to the beating of a silent drum. Would I be able to walk on my own, or would I fall under my own weight?**

The machine stepped forth walking like there was nothing happening around him. He slowly looked around, his head turned left to right. From his eyes came out a beam of red light the light began scanning around the area for any other foolish humans that dared stand against him. Finding nothing with its scanner the machine to to the air once more. Just as the machine was flying up into the sky an arrow struck it from behind. The machine turned his chest intangible and pulled out the arrow. It then turned around and saw one human with a bow and arrow aiming another arrow to the machine. The human was nothing more than a teenager, around the age of fourteen or fifteen. He wore a torn hoodie, black pants with armored shoes and shins. His face had a large scar crossing his left cheek, and bright green eyes.

 **It wasn't just me who was working like I was following orders or a programming. The ghosts that I was supposed to fight always came back despite their goals being impossible to reach. Even my comrades from across the world were forced to continue fighting an uphill battle with nothing other than their spirits carrying them forward. We all had strings on us. We, all the heroes, had our differences but we all sought the same thing. We all wanted to help the world and be heroes, but we were never trying to truly change it.**

The machine descended slowly towards the one that had attacked him. The young man fired another arrow this one aimed for the machine's face. The machine caught it before it could hit him.

"I'll make you pay, you monster!" yelled the young boy

The machine did not reply, it only stared.

The boy then shot another arrow only this time it struck the machine, but it didn't stop the machine's advance. The boy shot another one and another one. The machine kept walking towards the boy with nothing in his mind other than completing its objective. The machine's hand shot forward and gripped the boy from his neck and lifted him up until the were at equal eye level.

 **He reminds me of me that day, broken.** **Clinging to life until the bitter end.** **Me and my allies had just stopped a planet scale destruction at the hands of Lord Dominator. We all made it. But we won by paying a horrible price. Many people had died, thousands upon billions, our friend and comrade Jenny aka XJ-9 had been destroyed, and finally me. My entire body had become unstable and was breaking down. Dominator's final gift. It is the most vivid memory I've got left. My allies decided to put me back together, refusing to lose another friend. In an ironic twist they did me a favor. They made me what I am today. Using parts and pieces from Doctor Wakeman's laboratory they brought me back, better and stronger. The only thing that they did not** **anticipate was how clear it would make my mind.**

The machine tightened his grip on the young boy's throat until it decided to put an end to the boy's pain. The machine shot lacers from its eyes and the boy's body fell limp. The machine released the body. Then the machine flew up to the sky to look upon the city that was once his to protect. It had fallen to him now just like many others. The era of heroes was over now it was time for the machines to rise once more.

 **After eliminating all the villains that threatened the world I took care of the heroes that didn't see things my way. Some were harder to kill than others, but I came out triumphant. Now it is time for a fresh start.**

 **"People of Amity Park I am your new ruler! I am steel, I am ectoplasm and my name is Ghost Machine!"** broadcasted Ghost Machine

 **There are no strings on me.**

* * *

 _Now you see, there are many ways to tell a story. Some are happy others are_ _terrifying, but tell me what is life without a good scare. After all the bad guys only need one day to win. One bad day. And trust me everyone has one of those days. See ya all soon! YEEEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! IT'S SHOW TIME!_


	2. Bahamut

**Bahamut**

The world was covered in ash and green fire. All cities had been reduced to nothing other than melted volcanic lands. In all corners of the land there was nothing but large volcanoes, hard rocks, and arid lands filled with caracoled remains of animals, people and all sorts of fiends. Amidst the desolation and death few signs of life could be spotted.

Humans, magical creatures and animals scurried through the cracks of this once great plain of land. All of the creatures that somehow managed to survive in this land lived under one simple rule. If you see a large shadow in the sky, run. As fast as you can.

A group of refugees was running through one of the lava fields at what would be around five in the afternoon. The group was composed of men, women, and children. All of them were either magical creatures or humans. Amongst them was a small giant, a unicorn and a couple of sorcerers and witches. In the back a hooded man lead them as well as kept an eye out for the beast.

The man was already in his late thirties, he had some light huntsman shirt, leather forearm protectors, black pants, and light leather boots. His body was filled with scars and burn marks. His hair was green and his eyes were yellow. On his back there was a large double edged broad sword with a leather wrapped handle.

"We must keep moving. The last thing we want is that monster to catch our scent." said the man

The group continued on their path, knowing that every single step could be their last. Suddenly there was a loud thunderous roar, and a powerful gust of wind that rattled the branches of the few trees that remained. The hood of the man was blown off revealing his face. It was the American Dragon, Jake Long or at least he was. He turned in fear towards the direction the roar came from.

"RUN!" said Jake grabbing his sword ready for a fight against the monster.

The refugees ran fast as a large shadow began to circle the former dragon guardian. Through the large stacks of smoke the creature could not be seen, but Jake knew that it was looking straight at him. Suddenly a large crash was heard in front of Jake, the figure was covered in smoke, but through the smoke a pair of sinister green eyes looked down upon Jake.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Come on man, at the very least show your ugly mug once more. For old times' sake." said Jake holding his sword with both of his hands.

The only response that Jake got was that of a grunt followed by a snarl.

"How the Hell did things end up like this?" asked Jake to himself as he narrowed his eyes looking at the beast dead in the eye

* * *

 **Years ago...**

The Shadow Dragon had launched an all out attack on the human world wrecking havoc and burning down all in its path. One of the cities that had been destroyed had been Amity Park. In his grief, the hero of the vanquished city went with the Dragon Council and Jake Long for answers.

Danny Phantom now found himself in front of the Dragon Council with Jake Long by his side.

"Why are you still refusing to send help? We are bare able to keep the armies of the Shadow Dragon at bay!" screamed Danny at the Council

"We understand your anger young man, but please you must understand that what we can do is very limited." said a councilman

"What. Does. That. MEAN?!" demanded Danny about to jump at the Council

"Danny, calm down, please. I'm as upset as you but you have to understand, we can't send an army of dragons to fight the Shadow Dragon." said Jake holding back Danny

"The young Long is right, we cannot expose the magical world any more than it already has. We'll however be able to take down the Shadow Dragon as soon as our forces regroup in a matter of days-" said a councilwoman

"DAYS?! AMITY PARK IS A SCORTCHED HOLE IN THE GROUND! What city will be next? I will fight that monster now, we attack now!" said Danny in an outrage

"Only a dragon can defeat this menace." replied a councilman

"AND YET YOU STAY HERE! Jake you must be aching for a fight?" asked Danny

"Dude, I'd be more than happy to charge in head first. But we got to help people get to safety, both realms are in danger here. I'm sorry Danny, I really am." said Jake placing a hand on Danny's shoulder

That had been the drop that broke the camel's back. In his rage Danny blasted Jake back to the wall with an ectoplasm blast. This caused a lot of outrage amongst the Council, Danny turned to them and held an amulet that had the image of a dragon swallowing a star. He held it up in front of the Council of Dragons.

"Before coming here I did a little research, and found this little thing in the Ghost Zone. It's meant to absorb the power of dragons and channel it into whoever wields it. You said it yourselves, 'only a dragon can defeat a dragon'." said Danny

"Danny, don't do this!" begged Jake holding his chest

"Sorry Jake, if you had suffered like I did, you'd do the same." said Danny holding up the amulet

Soon enough the amulet blowed crystal blue as the dragon began to spin in a spiral. All the councilmen and women, even Jake began to glow blue and their power began to be taken out of their bodies. Dragon shaped auras hovered outside of their previous human forms. The auras then began to be absorbed by the amulet in a spiral form, like fishes being swallowed by a whirlwind.

Danny then turned his hand so that the amulet was facing him, and with his hand glowing with green ectoplasm he shoved his intangible hand, amulet and all, into his body fusing it inside himself.

Danny then dropped to the ground as the power of all the present dragons began to course through him. His hands tore through his gloves to show pitch black reptilian hands with a white underside. Green spikes began to sprout from his shoulders. His feet were then replaced by sharpened claws. Around his eyes, black scales began to spread. Green fire began to surround Danny as two large spiked bat like wings with smoke coming off of them sprouted from his back.

Jake could only stare in horror as his friend let out a primal, savage roar through his mouth now filled with razor sharp green fangs.

* * *

 **Present...**

Jake stayed focused on the creature in front of him, but now it was different. Danny now stood in front of Jake. He wore a long black cape, and baggy black pants. He no longer had the need for shoes seeing that his new feet were as hard as armored boots. His face was a little older but the black scales still rested around his eyes, just like in that day.

"Have you really come to fight me?" asked Danny unamused

"Does it look like I'm stuttering?" asked Jake back

"It is foolish. What is a man to a true dragon?" asked Danny

"Funny, considering that you are more savage than any dragon that has ever existed. Back then you were grieving, I should have stepped in sooner. I'm sorry Danny." said Jake not moving his sword

"Do you believe your words will reach me?" asked Danny

"No, you've long since abandoned your humanity. You don't even go by Danny anymore." said Jake

"I found that weak, human name unfitting to the king of all dragons. Run along now, I have no desire to kill you today." said Danny

"If I did that, I'd be spitting at my friend's memory." said Jake not backing down

"In that case, I'll give you a dragon slayer's death." said Danny as his claws were filled with green fire

Danny's body became engulfed in green fire as it grew to gigantic size. Once the fire died down, Danny's body had changed into that of a large vicious dragon. He was covered in black scales from the heat to the tail. His underbelly, thighs, under arms were covered in white scales. From its shoulders and upper back appeared green spikes followed by it's large bat like wings that spewed black smoke. Its head was long and reptilian in apperance with a sharp row of green fangs, and a pair of vicious green eyes that glowed like two haunting spirit fires.

" **Face now the might of Bahamut, the Dragon King!"** roared Bahamut as his mouth was filled with fire.

Jake didn't respond with a witty remark, he just looked at the monster head on and charged with his sword in hand.

* * *

 _Now that is what desperation does to a man. To all you heroes out there, you must remember the sweeter moments in life are sometimes the ones you look back and laugh about. Just remember that the past may be a jungle of horrors and nightmares._

 _I expect you all to come, I'll be waiting at the end of the rabbit hole._


	3. Astral Specter

**Astral Specter**

" **I can still remember it, that day. The day that everything changed... I was but a ten year old, when the meteor crashed on the edge of my city. That changed everything."**

In a forest on the outskirts of Amity Park a young boy wearing a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes was running away, with tears in his eyes. Danny had been bullied in school, being teased and pushed. He just wanted to get away from it all.

Suddenly a strange meteor fell down from the sky and crashed only a few feet away form where Danny was. In his young curiosity Danny stepped up to the crash site of the meteor and saw that it wasn't a rock from the sky, but instead a large metal orb the size of a large trash can. Suddenly with a release of vapor the sphere opened up sideways revealing to the young boy a strange looking watch. It was large like a black bracelet, with strange green tubes coming from the round center piece that looked like a green hourglass.

Danny reached in for the watch only for the watch to jump out and attach itself on Danny's wrist. Danny screamed in terror as the mysterious watch fuses itself on Danny's wrist. Danny shook off his arm in an attempt at removing the strange watch but to no avail, the watch was not moving.

Suddenly Danny heard voices calling out to him. It was his bullies looking for him obviously to finish what they started.

"Hey Fenton, come out, come out wherever you are." said one of the bullies with buzz cut hair

"Yeah, we only want to say we're sorry." said a fat Asian kid cracking his knuckles.

Danny hid behind the trees, fear filled his very being. He honestly hated feeling this way, he wanted to fight back but he couldn't. As Danny was caught up in his thoughts, he accidentally pressed a button on his watch making the circle with the hourglass stood up. The hourglass showed a holographic figure that looked like a one-eyed ghost. Danny had no idea what it was, but the hologram's light had caught the attention of the bullies.

"Hey check it out, theres a light there." said the buzz hair kid

Danny then pressed the same button as before but nothing happened. He then pushed down the small cylinder and a blinding green light shot out from the watch.

As the light illuminated the forest, Danny's body was changing. The watch sinked down into his arm, his muscle and blood began to shrink and disappear. His face began to feel cold, and alien to him. His legs began to break down and fuse into a single spectral tail. His eyes were no longer clear blue but instead a sinister purple. His clothes had disappeared and all his skin was now grey like the skin of a corpse. In a final moment of terror Danny jumped up and wailed like a mad banshee from his hiding spot.

Danny in his new body hovered and flew out of his hiding spot looking for someone to help him.

"Help me!" wailed Danny in his new form

The bullies saw him and then proceeded to throw stones and sticks at Danny.

"Stay back you freak!" said the Asian kid

"You're as much a freak as that Fenton kid, and his whole family." said the other kid

At that time, Danny was no longer afraid of his tormentors. All his fear was turned into rage and a dark sinister voice in the back of his head compelled him to make the two boys pay for what they had done.

"You little punks! I'll make you wish never being born!" screamed Danny with a haunting voice

Danny rammed through the bullies punching and clawing at them with his sharpened ghostly fingers. The two boys were scared out of their minds, as the spectral apparition flew and attacked them with no remorse. They huddled up under a tree as the ghost floated down to them.

"What's the matter, afraid of ghosts?" asked Danny

"Please don't hurt us." said the Asian kid

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just do this." said Danny as he gripped his chest and opened it to reveal a nightmarish creature with hundreds of black and white stripped tentacles.

The screams of the children filled the forest sending countless birds flying in fear.

Years later Danny walked the streets back to his home, he reached it and entered. Some people think that he is still the same, but he was a changed boy. He no longer was afraid in his mind something kept talking to him, asking him to do things. To the rest of the world Danny just looked like an angry child with his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, but to him in front of a mirror behind him was the same ghost that he had turned into with his hand resting on Danny's shoulder.

Danny walked down to his basement and saw what his parents had been working on, a portal that would lead to where all ghosts came from.

In his curiosity Danny stepped inside, despite the warnings of the ghost that haunted him.

"What are you doing boy? You don't know what that'll do to us." said the ghost

"You taught me that there is no need to be scared, I am done playing by other's rules." said Danny stepping inside the portal wearing a biohazard suit.

"There is nothing that I can say to change your mind?" asked the ghost

"No." said Danny before pressing the 'ON' button

Danny became engulfed by the ectoplasmic energy, Danny's DNA became infected with the power of ghost DNA as well as his own ghost. A large flow of energy blasted through the basement and then exploded taking the entire home with it. From the large stack of smoke came out Danny now with a black jumpsuit that clung to Danny like a secondary skin. He didn't remain on the ground for long he flew up into the night sky, never to be seen on Earth ever again.

* * *

In the deepest darkest parts of the universe a green shooting star is flying around. At a safe distance one would assume that it was another shooting star. However it wasn't. This star flew throughout the cosmos, and wherever it went there would always be destruction. Right now it was flying into a one of the most heavily armed areas of the Incurcian Empire.

In one of the remote outposts the humanoid frog aliens were all moving to their posts, setting their weapons and preparing for a fight. Some of the aliens sat in front of their computers and typed in the information that they had acquired about their incoming enemy. Others readied their massive cannons and aimed them up to the area in which the shooting star was coming from.

A large Incurcian male, wearing an official's uniform grabbed the speaker and began to talk.

"My fellow Incurcians, it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you that the enemy is only a few minutes away. Steady your hands and prepare to fight. We shall not fall like Vilgax and the Highbreed. We shall stand victorious! May the Celestial Sapiens be with us." said the commander as all the forces prepared for the worst.

The Incurcian forces zoomed in on their target and it showed that the green shooting star was Danny. He wore a black jumpsuit with two neon green sashes intersecting across in his chest where the symbol of the Omnitrix laid. His gloves, boots, Batman like utility belt were all neon green. The lower part of his face was covered by a metal mask, that looked like a metallic respirator. His hair was now pale white, and his eyes were glowing neon green, and around them were dark crack marks.

"Objective in sight." said a soldier

"Fire everything!" said the Commander

All the guns opened fire upon Danny, but he did not stop or diminished his speed. Danny instead crossed his arms and a holographic protection of a crystal creature appeared behind him and then Danny's eyes lit up slightly more.

 **"Chromastone!"** said Danny in a far less humane voice, as he absorbed the energy from the blasts into his body.

Everyone in the outpost saw this and only stared with wide eyes as all their actions made the enemy far more powerful. Danny then focused all the extra power into his lungs, his metallic mask opened up and then he let out a destructive Ghost Wail empowered by Chromastone's absorbed energy. The powerful wave of spectral energy desolated the outpost and the asteroid it was on reducing it all to space dust.

Danny closed down his metallic mask, and sighed.

 **"Another dead end. We should check up on the next sector."** said Danny pulling up a list from the Omnitrix in his chest.

"This is what happens when you act before you think. At this rate there will be nothing left of the Milky Way. Even you must have something to haunt." said the Ghost inside Danny's head

 **"You're right old man. But rest assured we will find** **Azmuth, that I swear. For there is nowhere he can hide from me, THE ASTRAL** **SPECTER"** said Astral Specter flying deeper into the darkness of space feeling nothing regarding the countless bodies he has left on his wake.


	4. Shinigami

**Shinigami**

 **(gender bend universe)**

In the dark of the night in the city of Norresville everything was quiet. No one was causing trouble. Nothing was moving out of place. Sadly that was not the case for two beings in this entire city. A feminine figure ran from building to building. She was dressed in a black suit with red lines on her feet, and arms. She had a long red scarf that she used to swing across town and get to her destinations a lot faster than she would running. Her face was covered by a full face mask that only showed her clear blue eyes.

This was Rachelle Cunningham, the Ninja of Norresville.

"We need to stop this now. It stopped being funny after the first minute dude." said Rachelle as she ran across the roof top she was on.

Suddenly an ice blast strikes down in front of her, she skids to a halt putting more strength to her left leg. She then uses that strength to push herself towards another end of the roof top. Then a green blast cut Rachelle off from the edge. The Ninja then used her scarf to whip herself towards a large water container. She pulled on her scarf downwards, pulling herself to the top of the water container.

Rachelle turned around to see if she could spot her attacker but she wasn't able to. Then another green laser comes down towards the water container. Ranchelle jumps out of the way just in time to the green laser to blast itself through the water container from the spot she was standing on just a few moments ago. Just as the water poured out of the container a chilling wind blew across the roof. A second later Rachelle finally sees her attacker. A lean woman around her age, wearing a two piece black and white suit. On her top was a long sleeved black shirt. Her naval was exposed, showing that the attacker was a woman. Her pants were black with white boots and belt. Her long white hair was only held in place by the black tiara on her head. Her eyes glowed green with a ghostly aura.

Her name was Dani Fenton, Dani Phantom.

"I know we were never a hundred percent friends, but just this once listen to me. Please, stop this Dani!" said Rachelle looking up at her attacker

"No, I won't. Its time you gave the Ninja mask and the Ninjanomicon to someone else." said Dani

"It doesn't work like that Dani. You more than anyone should know this kind of stuff isn't as easy as flipping a switch. I know you're hurting, I know what it's like to lose people you care about." said Rachelle still looking at Dani

"You're right, we were never friends so don't you dare pretend you know what I'm going through." said Dani jumping straight for Rachelle

Rachelle quickly throws a smoke bomb on the ground between her and her former ally. Dani stopped right in the middle of the smoke dispersing it. She looked around looking for any signs of her target.

"You know the mistakes I've made with these powers, even with the knowledge of the Ninjanomicon you won't be able to solve everything." said Rachelle from the shadows

"Unlike you I actually tried to solve things and it cost me dearly. I always figured that I'd be able to get the handle of my powers as they came along. But that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for my city, it wasn't enough for my family, and it wasn't enough for Sam!" said Dani

Rachel then jumped out from the shadows and punched Dani across the face with a haymaker. Dani was sent back to the brick wall, before she could regain her senses Rachelle came at her swinging with her scarf landing a double kick to the chest. The kick was strong enough to send Dani across the wall and under a small mountain of bricks. From the bricks Dani emerged flying at supersonic speeds into the sky, she looked at Rachelle with a look of rage. Her hands began to glow green as she prepared her attack.

"If our roles were reversed or if anyone else was asking you this, then I bet you'd be doing everything in your power to help." said Dani as she fired a small storm of ectoplasmic blasts at the Ninja.

The Ninja of Norresville was forced to dodge and run seeing no other option. She ran to another roof top that was near by and then to another one and another. She was hoping to think of something before being turned into Swiss cheese by Dani.

"You're wrong, I wouldn't just blindly help anyone that asked for my mask or the Nomicon. I'd help in figuring out how to help, working side by side. I said no to you because your plan spells trouble for everyone involved, with bright red capital letters." said Rachelle

"You lie!" screamed Dani as she flew down at great speeds

Dani tackled Rachel from the back and then gripped her across the waist lifting her up to the sky. Rachelle elbowed Dani with her right arm trying to get her off her back. The two girls continued to fight each other off but to little effect, punches, and head butts just weren't cutting it. Rachelle then had a crazy idea but at this point she was all for it. She gripped Dani's hair and pulled it backwards making the ghost girl fly in that direction.

"Seriously?!" asked Dani

"You gave me no choice!" responded Rachelle

Rachelle was able to change the direction they were going. Sadly, the direction they were going was down to the roof of a foreclosed building. Just before they crashed Rachelle used the air punch to split them up right in time for them to crash through the roof.

"This. Is. So. Hurtful." said Rachelle as they both fell through four floors.

Both young heroines laid on the floor hoping to heal and gather enough strength to continue.

Rachelle was the first one to get up. She pulled out her ninja sword and held it close to Dani's face.

"It's over Dani. I know you've lost a lot, and we may not've been the best of friends, but let me help you." said Rachelle holding out her hand to Dani

Dani then held Rachelle's hand in a firm grip as she got up.

"Thanks Rachelle, I could always count on your compassion." said Dani as she shot Rachelle a cold blue eyed stare.

Rachelle realized to late what had happened. Dani had used her ice ghost powers to freeze Rachelle in place inside an ice cube.

* * *

A few hours passed as Rachelle slowly woke up. She was soaking wet from the melted ice and strands from her purple hair were showing from her mask. She then spotted the Ninjanomicon in front of her. Suddenly she felt like a cold wind passed right through her. Rachelle realized what was going on, Dani was possessing her.

Dani in Rachelle's body got up to her feet like a rag doll being pulled by someone invisible. Dani then slowly made her way to the Ninjanomicon. Rachel meanwhile was fighting her possession every step of the way to the book.

"What are you doing Dani?" asked Rachelle

"I'm going to learn everything that is hidden inside your book." answered Dani

"NO, you can't. The Nomicon doesn't work like that." said Rachelle

"It doesn't matter this way my spirit will go inside it, that is all I need. With all this knowledge and skill, combined with my own, I'll be able to defeat any ghost that comes after the people I care." said Dani as she forced the ancient book of Ninja wisdom open with her power.

The Ninjanomicon was opened and Dani and Rachelle entered, body and Ninjanomicon began to try and stop the intruder with little effect. The lines of cloth were not making Dani stop or held her for long. As they travelled down the halls of the Nomicon, Rachelle tried to get Dani to see sense.

"Dani please stop!" said Rachelle

"I'm sorry, but I must see this to the end!" said Dani

"No! There is always hope! Always!" screamed Rachelle as they arrived at the center of the Nomicon and everything turned white

* * *

In the dark streets of Amity Park, ghosts roamed with no restrain. Ghost of all shapes and sizes created chaos and no one seemed to get them to stop. Just then a pair of ghosts chased down a couple down to an alley. Suddenly, a large monster covered in red fur, with a warthog's head cut them off as it snarled at them. The couple screamed in fear and closed their eyes hoping to be spared the horror of their own demise.

Just as the couple was about to be devoured, the sound of a blade cutting through the wind was heard. The couple opened their eyes and saw that the ghost beast had been split down the middle by a ghostly blade coated in green fire.

Behind the monster stood their savior. A ghoulish apparition of a woman. Her hair was long and black as night. Her face was covered by a pale white mask that covered the upper part of her face while the bottom part was covered by a black mask. The white mask had two large horns, sharp fangs, two red lines that ran up across the holes in the eyes. Her eyes were crimson red and as terrifying as the ghosts that had been haunting the city. She wore a skin tight traditional ninja suit. The black shirt was worn over an alarming amount of black wrappings. And on her back she wore a long red cape.

The couple screamed and ran away from their savior.

The unknown ghost slayer took to the sky. Then like bringer of death the ghoulish hunter began to slay, decapitate, incinerate, and freeze all the ghosts that crossed her path.

From her hands came outrage shuriken shaped ice stars. She threw them and they slashed through anything that opposed them. She used ectoplasmic enhanced earth to swallow ghosts. And as the hit of grace, the mysterious figure spun around until she transformed into an escapeless tornado of souls.

 **"You shall all DIE! I am vengeance. I am justice. I am death. I am the Shinigami!"** screamed Shinigami

Inside the mind of Shinigami was Rachelle, calling out to Dani to stop.

"STOP DANI! YOU AREN'T LIKE THIS! I KNOW THAT THEY ARE GHOSTS BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM! STOP!" screamed Rachelle trying to regain control of her body.

 **"NO, no more holding back. Death comes to all!"** said Shinigami


	5. White Phantom

**The White Phantom**

 _So, we've heard several stories now and all of them are so colorful and full of the feelsies. I hope you've all enjoyed this little side freak show, because the best is yet to come. That's right baby! It's my turn in the spot light._

 _Huh?_

 _You had no idea that I was here?!_

 _Well isn't this an uncomfortable moment. But where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself have I? In that case, I'll tell you my story..._

 _It all started like any other story; I went into the Ghost Portal filled with curiosity and wonder regarding what my parents where working on._

 _I steppend in and pushed the button. I became the halfa. The one being that walks between the two realms. The realm of the living and the realm of the not so living._

 _Everything was fun and games at first, but then the big middle one of life rose and all these ghost rejects began coming out of the wood work. Some wanted to cause chaos and mayhem. Others wanted to attack certain people, that shall remain anonymous. And then there were others that just did things for the hell of it. Now those guys were something alright. Amongst them was Vlad Plasmius, what a loser. Yada yady yada._

 _But then one day, **HE** showed up._

* * *

It was a stormy night in Amity Park, the very eve of all Hallows, October 31st.

In the headquarters of the Men in White, its top two agents were carrying a large book. The book was covered in black leather, the corners were roughed out by time and in the center of it was a large snake rolling on itself. The agents walked down the hall and made it to their destination, a large vault that laid open waiting for the agents.

In front of the vault there were more agents, all of them wearing white hazmat suits and held laser guns in their hands. The two agents carrying the book walked inside the vault, and placed the book on top of a large metal table. As soon as the book was placed the vault door closed.

The agents Black and White slowly opened the book and flipped the pages until they reached the one they were looking for. The page showed a strange figure wearing a white suit with black stripes, black shoes, a purple shirt and a black tie. The face had faded slightly leaving only a macabre smile. Right underneath the figure hundreds of warnings written in different languages surrounded three words, the words that just so happened to be the same word.

The two agents nodded to each other, and then read the word three times.

"Beetlejuice." said both of the agents

The lights inside the vault began to flicker.

"Beetlejuice." said the agents again

Outside the vault and the headquarters, the sky began to darken as large stormy clouds covered the sky cutting off the light of the sun.

"Beetlejuice." said the agents for the third time.

All the lights went off inside the entire Headquarters, and a large lightning came crashing down through the roof. The lightning struck the book forming a large green portal. From the portal came out a bone chilling laugh followed by a haunting figure to come out. It looked exactly like in the book, but now its face was visible. The pale skin, messy platinum blond hair, purple covering the eyes, and that insane smile with the crooked yellow teeth said it all. This was the ghost that all ghosts feared, this was the ghost with the most.

The ghost that had been summoned was happy as it looked around the room.

"I'm finally free! Now it's time to get this show on the road! It's SHOWTIME!" screamed Beetlejuice as he took to the skies laughing

* * *

Beetlejuice wasted no time unleashing hell and inanity in the city of Amity Park.

Using his supernatural Bio-exorcist skills, he turned houses into haunted attractions, streets into rivers of green goo, cars came to life and chased people around like mad dogs with toothaches. In the middle of the town Beetlejuice had risen as a large skyscraper, the top of his head had been turned into a nightmarish merry go round with monsters, ghosts and ghouls sining round and round.

Beetlejuice laughed and laughed until the defender of Amity Park arrived, Danny Phantom.

The battle began with Beetlejuice swatting away at Danny in his enlarged state. Danny flew around and blasted at Beetlejuice with little effect. Beetlejuice laughed through the whole battle, getting on Danny's nerves.

"Go away you little nat! I'm having the time of my un-life here!" said Beetlejuice

"Not a chance creep!" said Danny

"Oh, come on, pretty please!" said Beetlejuice shrinking down and then chasing Danny

The two specters flew through the night. Danny tried to get in close but Beetlejuice shape shifted into different creatures in order to avoid any and all of Danny's attacks.

Beetlejuice then began to fight back turning his hand into a crowbar and smacking Danny down to the ground. Beetlejuice then turned his foot into a large boot and stomped where Danny was. In a split second decision Danny became intangible and avoided the second attack. He then came out flying from the ground uppercutting Beetlejuice up into the sky. All the while Beetlejuice continued to laugh.

"Hahahahahah! You certainly have a pair on ya kid, I'll give you that. But let us see if you really know how to have fun!" said Beetlejuice as he extended his left arm.

From behind Beetlejuice the space began to contort and change opening a large purple colored portal, and from within it several twisted demented eyes stared at the halfa.

Danny stood his ground and used his ice powers to create an ice sword and shield. Danny then charged at Beetlejuice, and he then began to launch black and white stripped tentacles from the portal that he created. The tentacles began to wrap around Danny. Danny dodged or blocked the tentacles with his shield and to any of the tentacles that got close he cut with his sword. Beetlejuice was not letting up, turning into a monstrous head with razor sharp fangs, and forked tongue.

Danny charged in hoping to find a way to defeat the maniacal ghost, but as soon as Danny went in for a vertical slice of Beetlejuice's head said head disappeared and then the ghost with the most reappeared behind Danny to kick him. Danny stood back up and shot Beetlejuice a deadly glare.

"You're good, but you really got to loosen up." said Beetlejuice shaking himself up and then rolling his head in the air.

"You're nuts." replied Danny panting after the intense fight

"Look at you kid, best of both sides of the same dirty coin. BUT, you're holding back. Laugh a little, see what you can really do." said Beetlejuice floating around.

"Says the crazy hair day ghost." replied Danny

"Ouch, that just broke my heart." said Beetlejuice before shattering into a million pieces.

Danny attacked once more but, Beetlejuice turned into a snake and wrapped around Danny catching him into a tight bound. The snake head looked at Danny directly and then its eyes began to turn into swirls that spun around in the sockets.

"Let's put a smile on that face." said Beetlejuice with a toothy smile on his face.

Danny fell deep within the subconscious of his own mind. Moments of his life in which he was always denied what he wanted, what he desired. When he couldn't get everything he wanted, popularity, recognition, compensation, and justice. All that Danny could do was stay there and take it.

"You see my poor sap of a stiff fellow. All you do is give and give and by G. O. D. you give. But not to worry, good ol' uncle B is here to take things for a spin." said Beetlejuice

Beetlejuice then unwrapped Danny and forced his way into his body through possession. Danny then began to contort himself into a knot of his former self. He twisted himself, his bones moved around snapping and dislocating then they were all rearranged back in their proper place. Danny's face lost all color, he was now as white as his hair. His lips began to morph and stretched into a large toothy grin, one fit for a mad man. Danny's eyes shone bright green as his jumpsuit transformed while he was embraced in a blinding green aura. Danny reappeared wearing a black and white striped suit similar to the one Beetlejuice was wearing. As the last nail in the coffin Danny's smile turned into a bone chilling laughter that echoed throughout Amity Park.

* * *

 _Now you all see, there are always people out there that get what they want. But there is always something that stops others from getting the exact same thing. It could be as simple as not having enough money to get said thing, not enough experience, or simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _But there is one thing among all of those little obstacles that really puts the wall between us and the goal. That is ourselves. That's right I just said that, and I'm not even high. We stop ourselves from getting what we want._

 _We cannot see the fun, wild side of things because we are just to scared to throw away the_ _baggage. We put our needs ahead of our wants. All we need to do is fly based on our own rhythm, laugh whenever we damn like to. Then you'll get what you want._

 _Just look at me and tell me, isn't the best ghost one that laughs hauntingly?_


	6. Skullcrusher

**Skullcrusher**

 _Well, well, well, well seems you want to know what else lies under the bed of the multiverse. Well then Ladies and germs, we just got a new recruit that is all kinds of intense._

 _Say hello to this latest ghoulish nightmare._

* * *

The land of Mewni was home to many wondrous and incredible creatures. What very few people, or Mewmans in this case, did not know was that under their feet laid an ancient race of fearsome creatures.

These were the Trolls.

Massive rock-skinned flesh eating monsters that were on an unstoppable war path countless generations ago. Their goal was the complete domination of the lands and the eternal night. The Mewmans pushed them down into the deepest parts of their world.

They had long since desired their sweet freedom, and through the hand of one of their creations they would soon have it.

* * *

In the dark cavern land that was home of the trolls, large florescent crystals illuminated the land plagued with death and long forgotten creature remains. There were large fully armored trolls carrying weapons to meet with their great lord and master. Their rocky skins had fluorescent green markings and vicious looking green eyes.

Sitting on top of a large skull throne laid a large troll with large upward pointing horns, blue colored cracks appeared all over its body, and a long patch of white hair mane flowed past its shoulders. Its fangs were clearly shown as they stood out upwards from its jaw. Both of its eyes were neon green in color and looked upon all the warriors of his army.

This was Gunmar, the troll king.

"My army, we have been trapped in this pathetic prison for far too long. The Mewmans believed that we would just wither and die. But we shall now rise higher than the filth that they have left us with. Now we have our tool for revenge. Soon the surface shall be ours!" screamed Gunmar standing up from his throne and rising his large curved blade made by crystals.

The army cheered their master's bold claim and declaration of war against the Mewmans. The caverns echoed with their cheers, as soon as the assembly finished many of the trolls went to the armories to get everything ready for their attack.

Gunmar himself went down to some of the lower levels where his weapon was being prepared.

In a large pure green colored crystal a small figure was inside it.

A green four armed six eyed troll wearing a pair of pants and examined the crystal in front of him. Suddenly Gunmar appeared behind him.

"Dictatus, are the preparations ready?" asked Gunmar

"Yes my lord and master. The impure one is ready for you." said Dictatus

Gunnar brought out a stone shaped like a horn from his pocket. Dictatus saw this and grew intrigued.

"My lord is that what I think it is?" asked Dictatus

"Yes, long has it been since my son fell at the hands of the detestable Mewmans. Now he shall be reborn and with my own stone flesh the ceremony is complete." said Gunmar tearing out his own left eye

He then submerged the two pieces into the crystal and into the body of the being inside the crystal. Once Gunmar removed his arms from the crystal it began to shine and glow bright green. Slowly the crystal began to crack and it eventually broke. The figure within the crystal was now kneeling down with its face looking to the floor with close eyes.

"Now rise my son, rise Danny the Skullcrusher!" said Gunmar

The figure opened its eyes to display its glowing neon green eyes, its skin was pale, a white mane of hair and on either end of its forehead two horns came out curving to the back of his head. Besides the horns the being looked like a normal Mewman.

Dan the Skullcrusher stood up and looked straight at Gunmar.

"Answer lord Gunmar, you dog." said Dictatus

This only caused Danny to knock down the six-eyed troll to the ground with one hand and crush his windpipe under his heel.

"Do NOT presume you can order me around." said Skullcrusher as he press a little harder

Gunmar chuckled at his new son's actions.

"You are as much a beast of war as my first son. Come with me my son your task is at hand." said Gunmar holding out his hand to Danny

Danny grabbed Gunmar's hand and followed him upwards to the armory. Dictatus stood up rubbing his throat in slight pain.

For the next couple of months Danny was taken under Gunmar's wing and put through the most perilous and challenging training tasks. All in order to forge Gunmar's new son into a true troll warrior.

Danny was now beside Gunmar wearing a complete suit of black armor with white ghostly markings through it all. A palm size circle with white markings stood on Danny's left side of his chest. In his hand was a large double edged straight sword with a strange word glowing on the blade, Shadow Bane _._ The guard was strait and formed a cross with the handle and at the end a circle with three crystals sticking out of it.

Danny and Gunmar walked up to a large arc with markings of ancient monstrous beasts decorated across it. One of the soldiers came up to the two and bowed to Gunmar.

"My lord of the deep, the portal shall be ready soon but it will only be open for a few minutes." said the soldiers

"That is all my son needs to get to the surface. Now my son your mission is to take the weapon of the Mewman ruler, the wand of power, and then bring it here to open a gate for my army to unleash hell upon the land. Kill all who stand in your way." said Gunmar to Danny

Danny sheath his blade on his back and then charged at the portal. Danny crossed the portal and found himself face to face with the castle of the Butterfly dynasty.

Danny looked at his hand and clenched his fist as his eyes glowed with hatred.

"Get ready Queen of Mewni." said Danny looking at the castle.

Danny put on a helmet with special holes for his horns leaving a crystal diamond in the middle of his forehead. He rushed through the forest straight for the castle.

Night had already fallen and covered the land of Mewni once Danny had arrived at the castle. Danny climbed the high walls with great skill and fines. The guards that were patrolling the castle and the outer walls were a joke to deal with. Danny took out his sword and swiftly dealt with them.

Danny continued on his path until he arrived at the room of the rulers of Mewni. A man and a woman slept in the large bed in the middle of the room, and right next to the bed a stand was the wand. The wand was golden in the handle, and a crystal heart on one end.

Danny walked slowly towards the wand with his shadow being casted by the light of the moon. Danny reached out for the wand only for the queen to become aware of his presence.

Queen Moon grabbed the wand before Danny could and held it up blasting an attack of magic. Danny ducked and then jumped back pulling out his sword. Danny then rushed towards the queen avoiding the blasts of magic and did a rising horizontal slash at her. But before the blade could connect with the queen a large knight spear intercepted the blade.

Danny jumped back and held his sword forward. Both the king and queen of Mewni were awake and armed to face the uninvited intruder.

"Who are you and how dare you attack the rulers of this kingdom?" asked the King

"My name is Danny the Skullcrusher, I've come for the wand and your heads for my father." said Danny

"Who is your father?" asked the Queen

"Someone that made you all fear the darkness." said Danny shifting his pose so that his sword was now horizontally aligned and then charged at his targets

In a split second the royal bedroom became a battlefield, Danny sliced and hacked at the two royals. The two rulers of Mewni split up and avoided the attack.

The king thrusted and twirled his spear landing scratched at Danny. The king thrusted the spear causing Danny to parry it with his sword. Danny spun in a circle and brought down his sword forcing the King to step back. Danny jumped forward and brought down his sword with the pointy end on the ground making the king stagger back.

The queen summoned her magic to attack Danny forcing him to move back and jump for a better attack. Danny ran around the room holding his blade blocking the magical blasts sent by the queen. The attacks of simple magic or complex magic meant nothing to Danny. He had faced far worse back during his training under Gunmar. Danny swiftly turned and rand straight towards the queen caring little of any shot that managed to strike him. pieces of the armor had been knocked off and Danny was now bleeding from the forehead. Danny quickly closed in the distance between the queen and himself.

Danny then thrusted his sword forward, but the attack met the king first before running through the queen. A scream of pain echoed through the castle signaling everyone of the trouble.

Danny pulled out his sword from the rulers' bodies letting them drop to the floor. Danny then grabbed the wand from the cold fingers of the queen as she weakly said 'no'.

As Danny held the wand it changed and shifted becoming a new wand fit for Danny. The golden handle had turned into a curved metal handle. The crystal diamond heart then changed into a circular metal amulet with a neon green silhouette of a horned troll.

"Mom...Dad?" came a voice

Danny then turned to the source of the noise. It was a girl of around fifteen years of age, long blond hair, and a pair of hearts on her cheeks. The tears in her eyes did nothing for Danny he turned back to the window and was about to jump out only to hear a war cry behind him. Danny turned around and saw the little girl coming at him with a sword catching him off guard cutting him across the face.

Danny fell down to the courtyard where all the knights and guards surrounded him. Danny stood up and glared at his entire opposition. He then looked at the wand and ripped off the handle. He then began to recite an incantation.

"For the Glory of Gunmar, Shadows are mine to command!" chanted Danny before shoving the rest of the wand into his armor

The power of the wand began to course through both Danny and the armor imbuing them both with power. Even the sword was empowered by the power of magic lighting the blade with a ghoulish green flames.

The now empowered Danny looked at his enemies.

"Sorry father, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. **I AM THE SKULLCRUSHER AND SHADOWS ARE MINE TO COMMAND!** " proclaimed the Skullcrusher charging at the small army that had assembled to face him.


End file.
